My life as Isabella Garcia Shapiro
by CarpeDiem46231
Summary: I'm a girl who moves from school to school, from Town to Town. I've never had a real friend, because i know i'll just leave them sooner or later. Now, my mother says that we're staying in this town called Danville permanently. I've promised myself not to develope any relationships though, just in case. But this Phineas guy makes me want to break that promise so bad...
1. Prolouge

**Isabellas POV**

Another year, another school… Why can't mom and I just stay at some place for once? Her job moves her around the country all the time. The longest I've stayed on the same place is like, 1 year. I always have to leave my friends behind, so I try not to make too strong relationships with people.

Now, we've moved to a place called Danville in the Tri-state-area. The house is pretty nice, it has a swimming pool. Don't get too attached to it, thought. But this time, mom's boss actually told us that we won't be moving around anymore, this will be our house permanently! I don't know if they're telling the truth or not, but I'll try to make some friends.

My name is Isabella Garcia Shapiro, by the way. I'm 16 years old and my mom and I are alone in our family, except Pinky, my chihuahua. My dad died 3 years ago in an airplane crash, and I have been pretty distant ever since. I had a strong bond to my dad, and when I was 4, he promised that one day, he'll walk me down the aisle. Ever since he told me that, it was our goal, to find me the perfect guy. But we never reached it together.

The last three years has been tough too me, and I haven't had one single friend during it. Except Pinky and my diary. I talk to my mother about everything and anything, she's the only one I can trust.

Now, I'll be going to Danville High, the local high school. It seems to be a pretty good school, actually. The latest technology, good teachers, beautiful surroundings. I just hope the people there are good, too.

Not just another school with bitchy girls and guys who only wants me for my body. I have very good grades and people use to tell me that I'm beautiful, even though I don't believe the last part. When I look into the mirror, all I can see is… me. I want to special to someone. So when I look into the mirror, I can think: 'I mean something to someone, someone thinks I'm special.' And that's all it's gonna take to make me satisfied.

What can I say, not everyone's life is a bed of roses. Mine isn't. But hey, if life gives you a challenge, accept it.

"Isa, darling wake up! We're here!" My mom says as we pull up to the driveway. I step out of the car and look around. It's pretty much like the pictures of the house online just more… alive.

"Wow mom, it's beautiful!" It really is, actually. "I know, right? Let's just hope that my boss will keep his word. Maybe, you can finally start a life here, hija." She says happily. "Well, I don't know mama. I don't think I will get too attached to it." My mom gives me a reassuring smile before she walks into the house.

"Okay Isa, I'll let you choose your room first. Go on, explore the house!" Mom says, carrying two boxes into the house. "Thanks mom" I say and with that, I'm off to 'explore' the house.

I walk up the stairs and enter a room. It's shaped as a square, maybe a little bit rectangle. I walk up to the window and look out. It's a view of the street and the neighbor's house. You can see right through one of the windows upstairs. It seems to be a room with two beds and, is that an English phone booth?

Whatever, this room seems pretty nice. "Okay mom, I've picked a room!" I shout as my mom enters it. "Oh Isa, it's perfect! But you do know that there's a room with a view on the backyard too, right?" She asks. "Yeah, I know. But in this room, you have a perfect view on the neighbors!" I say and laugh a little. My mom smiles and shakes her head. "Well, that's nice, Isa. Now, come down and help me with all the things, the furniture-truck(if that's a word) just arrived!"

_4 hours later_

"I think we've started to put everything together now, mama!" I say as I look around. It looks like a normal house, except all the empty boxes everywhere. We need to take a trip to the dump later, I think.

"Yes, I think so, Isa! Well, it's getting late, and you can't be tired on your first day of school tomorrow! Go to bed now, te amo!" She says as I leave. "I love you too, mama!" I brush my teeth and put on my pj's, and then I'm off to bed.

I take out my diary and looks through it. It's not so much special stuffs in it, since I've never had a real friend and I've never even been close to have a boyfriend. Well, all the boys in the previous schools thought I was sexy and hot and stuff like that, but as I said before, they just liked me for my body. I want a boy too like me for me.

And because of that, I've never had sex either, of course. Heck, I haven't even kissed a guy! Or yes I have, but that was truth or dare, it doesn't count. It's embarrassing to talk about, but I don't have any friends so who would I tell?

Of course, my mom asks me every now and then if I've had sex yet, and even though it's just her, I still feel like a coward when I say no. But she's just relieved, of course.

Well, enough talking now, I should really go to sleep. Tomorrow is a 'big day'.


	2. I'm just cocky when it's necessary

I wake up in my new room, but I'm not that kind of girl who's just like 'Oh my gosh, it feels so weird to wake up in a new room!' Nah, I'm used to it, so.

I get out of the bed and walk up to my closet. I dress up in a white miniskirt, a hot pink crop-top with sleeves that reaches my elbows and a pair of white low converse. I put my hair half-up half-down in a hot pink bow on the back of my head. Then, I head for the bathroom and brush my teeth and put on some mascara and lipgloss.

I finish off with a diamond bracelet a got from my mom on my last birthday and I look into the mirror. Yep, just that normal girl staring back at me, as usual.

I head down the stairs to get some breakfast. There's a plate of bacon, eggs and fruit on the table and a note from mom. It read '_Hi sweetie! I'm off to work, I'll be home around 5 o'clock. Have a great day and make some friends! I love you!' _

When I've finished the plate I grab a pack of spearmint chewing gums and grab my black purse as I head for the door. I grab my phone and my keys and then I'm off.

The schoolbus is standing across the street, waiting. I enter it and sit down on a seat in the middle on the right side. I look out the window and see two guys exit my neighbor's house. One of them has a… triangular shaped head? Wow, I've lived almost everywhere in the country and I've never seen something like that!

He has fiery red messy hair and is wearing an orange-yellow striped hoodie and a pair of blue jeans, with red converse. He looks so energetic and his blue eyes are filled with excitement. The guy behind him has.. green hair, seriously, what's up with these guys? And how can a guy with a triangular shaped head be so hot?

The greenhaired guy wears a white shirt with a purple vest over it, and a black tie under the vest. He has a pair of beige pants and black converse. He looks very sophisticated.

They enter the bus and looks for an empty seat. The green-haired guy sits down beside an Indian boy while triangle is still looking for a seat. He spots me and walks up to me. "Is this seat taken?" He asks with a nice smile. I can't find any words for the moment so I just shake my head no. He smiles even bigger and sits down beside me.

_Nice work, Isabella. Now, he probably thinks that you're mute. If he talks to you again, use words. _

"So, I haven't seen you here before, are you new?" He asks me. I open my mouth to say something, but the words didn't come out, so instead, I just nod.

_Oh come on, again? You're embarrassing yourself. _

"And you don't talk much, huh?" He asks with a grin.

Finally, I find my voice as I say "Well, I usually talk but not too much though. But I'm not mute!" _I'm not mute… well I found a reason to actually shut my mouth. _

He chuckles softly. "Nah, my brother Ferb doesn't talk very much either, usually maybe four lines a day." He says.

"Really? Four lines? Wow, someone is shy." I say.

"Actually he…" "Wait, did you just said his name was Ferb? That's a rare name." I cut him off. "A lot of people say that, and yes it's an unusual name. It's a shortening." He says. "Oh."

"I'm Phineas, by the way. What's your name?" Phineas asks politely. "I'm Isabella." I say as I look out the window.

"Isabella. That's a beautiful name!" He says happily and I look at my feet and smile.

"So, do you know what your first period is?" He asks. I shake my head.

"Well, I can show you the way to the principal's office if you want to. His secretary will give you your schedule." Phineas says and smiles. I look at him and smile a grateful smile. "Thanks."

We walk down the halls through Danville High. It's a big school, indeed. And Phineas seems to be very popular.

"Yo, Phineas! How's the weekend been?" "Great! We've built a rocket that can travel faster than the speed of light and we took a trip to Saturnus. It was freakin' cold!" Phineas says

. A group of girls walk by and they look at Phineas and giggles a girly giggle. "Hey Phineas, how're you doing?" One of the girls asks in a flirty tone. Phineas rubs his neck and smiles an uncomfortable smile. "I'm doing great, thanks for asking!" He says as he grabs my arm and drags me to the principal's office.

"Sorry about dragging you, but I wanted to get away from the girls. I mean, they're all nice but they can be very intrusive." He says and laughs a little. I giggle and look at the principal's office.

"Thanks for helping me out." I say as I enter the room. I take out my schedule and go to my locker. It's number… 214. 214, 214… 207, 208, 209… Ah, there it is!

I open my locker and take out some books. The bell rings and everyone starts to move in opposite directions. Okay, where's my classroom?

Nice, I'm going to be late. "You need some help?" Someone behind me asks. I turn around and see a fairly short girl with chestnut hair that reaches her shoulders. She has dark blue eyes and glasses. "Uhm, yeah. I need to get to the biology room." I say. She perks up. "I'm going that way too! Here, I'll take you there. The name's Gretchen btw." She says as we walk.

"I'm Isabella." I say. I reach the room and enter it. It's a pretty normal classroom with some models of bugs, skeletons, hearts and more.

Okay, the bad thing with not knowing anyone is that you never know where you should sit. "Hey Isabella, over here!" Someone calls me. I look across the room and see Phineas sitting there with an optimistic smile.

I smile as I walk over too him. "Hey, I didn't know we were in the same biology class?" I ask as I sit down. "Yeah, but it's good cause' now, we can get to know each other!" he says happily.

I giggle at his perky attitude and put my elbows on the table with my chin resting in my palms. "Yeah, that's true. I already know what your name is and where you live so…" "How do you know where I live?" he asks. I turn a little bright pink, what if I sound like a stalker?

"Oh, I'm the girl across the street to your house, your new neighbor!" I say. Right, I'm his neighbor? That's good, I guess?

"You are? That's wonderful! You can come over and work with our projects with us if you want to!" He says. "Projects? What kind of projects?" I ask and tilt my head slightly.

"Well , me and my brothers are inventors and ever since we were like, 6 years old we've been inventing stuffs in our backyard and other places in Danville!" He says. "Oh, I thought it sounded a bit weird when you told that guy about a rocket trip to Saturnus! It still doesn't make sense but it's a little bit clearer!" I say with a smile.

He laughs. "Yeah, people don't usually believe us when I tell them things that we do… But I can understand them, it's pretty unbelieveable things." He says as he rubs his neck. I smile and then, the professor walks in.

"Good morning class, we have a new student here today, everyone, this is Isabella." He says as he points on me. Everyone looks at me and the guys smile and look at me up and down while the girls stare at me and roll their eyes.

I look at the ground and bite my lip. "Isabella, why don't you tell a bit about yourself?"

Oh shoot. "Well, my name's Isabella and I'm 16 years old. My mom and I have never lived on the same place for longer than a year, because her job always forces her to move, I don't know for how long we will stay here, even if her boss says that we will stay here permanently." I hear some whispers from the girls and they giggle.

I roll my eyes as I sit down. "Thank you Isabella. I hope you will treat her right. Is there any volunteer who can show her around the school?" He asks. Practically every guy in the class raises their hand and screams "I will, I'll do it, professor!" wow, I'm so shocked. This's been happening on every school.

"Uhm… Jake, why don't you show her around?" I turn to see a guy with chestnut brown hair, dark brown eyes and PERFECT jawlines. And I can tell you, MY jaw dropped.

Jake smiles. "Of course, professor. Come here, Isabella!" He says as he starts walking out of the room. I nod and follow him. Outside the classroom, Jake lifts me up and slams me against the wall while holding my thighs.

"So sweetie, you're hot. I'm hot. Why don't we ditch school for the rest of the day and go home to me for some fun, huh?" He says and licks his lips. Great, another douchbag.

I smile a sexy smirk at him and cup his chins. "Or, you can go to the dump, where the rest of your trashcrew is!" I say as I shake his face. He looks shocked. "No one has ever ditched me before!" He says with an anger written over his face.

"Then, you can tell everybody that I was the first one!" I say as I cross my arms. "You know I won't accept a no." He says as he reaches up and kisses me. I try to pull away, but he's strong. I hit him in his back and push away from him with my arms, but it's not working.

My eyes are burning with anger as he refuses to let go. Then suddenly, I hear a voice. "Hey, let her go!" The guy says as he goes in between us and pushes the guy away. I fall down on the floor, damn it hurts.

"Can't you see, she doesn't want to!" He says. I know that voice… It's Phineas. "And who are you to talk? You want some, huh?" He says as he pokes Phineas in the chest. Phineas ignores him and walk over to me.

"Are you okay, Isabella? He didn't hurt you, right?" He asks worriedly. I shake my head. "No, I'm fine. Thanks for that, by the way." I say and stand up with a smile. "No problem." He says and smiles.

As we walk away, we can hear Jake shout "I know you'll come back to me, Isa babe! Everyone does!" I roll my eyes and without turning around, I show him the finger. Phineas laughs.

"Well, someone's a little bit cocky." He says with a smile. I laugh. "Only when I need to be."


	3. Good start in a new town, I guess

**I don't have much to say, review please!**

The day was pretty normal, I guess. Except when Jake kissed me, but I've left that stuff behind. I sat with Gretchen and her friends Holly, Adyson, Ginger, Katie &amp; Milly on the lunch and they talked about… Well I don't know because I didn't pay attention.

I thought about this new town. It seems different, somehow. It's a pretty funny town, actually. The citizens here can break out in a song-number anytime, I've learned.

As the bus arrives at home I look over at Phineas's house. It's yellow with a brown roof and a big backyard, I think. There's a fence in the way but you can judge by how far the fence extends.

Phineas and Ferb steps out of the bus and walk into the house, but before they close the door Phineas shots me a glance. I quickly look away and pretend to drop my keys. I can hear him laugh and when I look up again, he's gone.

I sigh, what was that, seriously? I walk into the house and my mother greets me with a bearhug. "Hola hija, how was your first day of school?" She asks with that never fading perky attitude. "It was great, mama. I made some friends, I think." I say as I pull away from the hug and sit down in the couch. "Isa darling. I know we just got here but.." "We're not going to move already, right? That's a new record!" I cut her off.

Mama smiles. "No Isa, I was just going to remind you that I'm going on that cruise around the country tomorrow, you remember I won that, right?" She said. "Oh, I completely forgot about that! Wait, will I make my own food?" I ask. "Yes Isa, you're 16 years old now and I think you can manage to stay in the house alone for the following month. Summer vacation is not far away and if you prove yourself ready to take care of the house, I might buy you a car…" She says and smiles.

My eyes widen. "A car, really?! I promise, I can take care of this place by myself! And friends can stay here, right? I mean, if I can make some good friends." I say eagerly. My mother laughs. "Of course Isa, but no big parties, you got it?" She says a little bit stricter. I nod frantically. "Of course not, mama. I'll take care of the house and you buy me a car! Yes!" I say as I jump up and down.

_Next day_

I wake up to another sunny day, it's really good weather in Danville. I pull myself out of the bed and make my way to the closet.

I pick out a pair of highrised white shorts with frayed edges and a blue cross top with long sleeves. I do nothing with my hair, it's very beautiful without effort, actually. I don't wanna brag or anything, but hey, it's true.

I put on a pair of black pumps and my white purse and eat some breakfast. Another note from mama, it says that she's left for the cruise and that she loves me. Okay, so if I have life struggles, who will I talk to? Nevermind, it probably won't happen.

The bus honk outside my house and I grab a chewing gum and then I'm out. I sit down on the bus and put some lipgloss on. Phineas and Ferb walks into the bus with the same outfits as yesterday, I mean, they're guys. Or it could be different clothes, just the same model.

"Hey Isabella, care for a bus partner?" Phineas asks as he sits down. "Not at all, Phineas. So, I heard pretty weird sounds from your house yesterday, what happened over there?" I actually think I heard an elephant.

"Oh yeah, we made a drawing studio for elephants yesterday. I can't believe there're so many elephants in Danville!" Phineas burst out with a happy smile on his face. I roll my eyes amusingly. Even though I haven't seen any of Phineas and Ferb's projects, I still believe that they've done them.

"Well, I guess we're both surprised then, but for different reasons." I say as I chuckle. Phineas chuckles too.

"So, what're you doing after school? Maybe you want to try out that new ice cream place with me?" He asks as he looks at his lap and plays with his fingers.

Is he asking me out? No, it's too early for that. Right? "You probably won't like having me there, I'm pretty boring. I don't have any funny anecdotes to share nor any favourite things because you know, I'm always moving around and I don't do anything funny and exciting and… aand I'm babbling, right? Sorry, it's just… well I don't want to talk about it." I say as I sigh.

Phineas smirks at me. "So is that a yes or a no?" He asks. I blush a bit, I never gave him an answer. "Well, if you wish to throw your Friday away then, sure." I say as I smile. Phineas smiles back at me. "Well, I don't think I'm throwing it away, anyway. I'll see you in class then." He says as he exits the bus.


	4. Dodge ball game's too strong(literally)

_**READ THIS**_

**Okay so this chapter is a short one and I know I haven't updated the story in one week, bc I've been to Dubai and I've been writing chapters there so, chapterbomb! I'm gonna post all the chapters I've been writing now so be ready! **

_**READ &amp; REVIEEEW! **_

Last period. Gym class. I'm pretty good at sports, but maybe in this school, they're even better. Well, I don't mind anyway, so. As I walk into the gym, I notice that there're many people here.

People like Phineas, Ashley the cheerleader captain, Jake the capten of the football team and a despicable human being, some other cheerleaders and football players and some nerds from the chess club and things like that.

I don't belong to any of those gangs. I'm by myself. And I think I like it that way. The gym teacher walks into the room. "Okay class, today we're playing dodge ball. Red t-shirts on the right side and white t-shirts on the left. Let's go!" He says and I look down at my shirt. White. Who are white, then?

Hmm, let's see… it's Ashley, some muscular guy I think is called Buford, Adyson, Katie, some nerd from the chess club, a pretty handsome brown-haired guy called Django and 2 other people I don't recognize. But hey, it's my second day and I think I made it good to learn all these names. There's one more and it's Phineas! Perfect.

There are like 8 balls on the line that we're gonna pick up and throw at the other team. When everybody stands on their side, the teacher blows in his whistle and we all run to the line. Several people in my team gets dodged, but there's me, Phineas, Buford, Django, Adyson and Ashley left. Ashley's a cheerleader, so she's good at avoid the balls.

I'm very good at cheerleader moves too, so it's no problem for me either. Some handstands, some hjulningar, some volter and some splittar and things like that.

The others look at me impressed as I keep going. Suddenly, Ashley, Adyson and Django gets dodged and there's only me, Buford and Phineas left.

We fight for at least 5 minutes more before a ball come flying towards Buford. It hits him in his manhood and damn, that must have been hurtful. He squeals a high-pitched squeal as he lies down on the ground.

After some time, some people has carried him off and we keep on playing. On the other team there's Jake and Holly left. I throw a ball towards Holly, which I hit her in her hip with.

Jake is good at avoiding balls, I must say. I throw a ball at him, but he catches it. He stares at me and says "this is for ditching me, babe." And with that, he throws a hard ball at me. It hits me in the face and I can feel my nose get limp.

I fall down on the floor while holding my nose. "HEY, that wasn't necessary, you harmed her!" Phineas screams angry. "Oh come on, she's just a stupid, hot girl. I can get a new one." He says casually and Phineas walks up to him and clenches his fist.

He hits him hard in the stomach with it and Jake falls to the floor. "That was for hurting my friend, looser." Phineas says sternly. The next second, he's beside me.

"Are you okay? Tell me you're okay!" he says worriedly. I hold my nose in my hands as I say "Ye-yeah I'm fine. I just hurt my nose, it's not that bad." Phineas removes my hands and I look down at them. They're bloody as hell.

"Oh god, you're bleeding like crazy, Isabella. We must get you to the nurse." He says as he helps me up. I cough a little as I start to walk. My sight is pretty blurry because of the tears, though. Not that I needed to cry, but you know how you always gets tears in your eyes when your nose is hit with something.

_30 minutes later_

I walk out of the nurse's room and I see Phineas sitting in one of the chairs outside with his casual clothes on. "So, how did it go? Are you gonna be fine?" Phineas asks. I giggle.

"Phineas, I just hurt my nose, it's nothing serious. Now if you excuse me, I'm gonna take a quick shower. Wait for me right here, okay?" I say as I sprint of.


	5. You're crazy and I'm sensitive

I've never been done so fast before. I walk into the waiting room again where Phineas waits. "So, you're ready to go?" I ask with a perky smile. He nods and stands up.

"I've heard that the ice cream is great there! Ferb and his girlfriend Vanessa has been there and the loved it! The ice cream was yummy and there were about 100 ice creams flavors to choose between!" Phineas says eagerly. I nod, impressed. "That sounds really nice! But I've been in an ice cream store with 300 flavors once and I think it took about an hour for me to choose!" I say as I laugh.

We arrive to the café and order our ice creams. Phineas orders a cone with blueberry and melon. I order a cone with strawberry and mint. We sit down by a table by the window.

"So, what do you like to do, except invent things?" I ask. Phineas looks thoughtful. "Hmm well… I like watching movies and do crazy stuffs like jumping from one rooftop to another or, or… sing! I love to sing." Phineas says. "Really? I also sing a little bit but just like, in the shower and when I'm home alone. I don't like having too much attention. I'm pretty distant." I say as I look down.

"I know that you're a great singer. By the way, what was the embarrassing thing you spoke about on the bus this morning?" Phineas asks curiously. I bit my lip and look away. "I just don't know if I can trust you completely… no offense of course, but I have a hard time trusting people just like that. I've been betrayed of some of my 'friends' a couple of times and I don't want that to happen again." I say as I look out the window.

"Isabella, you can ask anyone. I'm trustworthy, I promise. And I'm your friend, so why would I want to hurt you in some way?" he says. I look into his eyes. "It's just… I haven't had a friend in three years! It's so awkward and I think I've forgot how it is to have one! Go ahead, laugh at me." I say as I lick on my cone.

Phineas looks at me. "Why would I ever laugh at you? I'll laugh with you, not at you. I feel bad for you who haven't had a friend for so long, really. But I promise, I'll show you how to be a friend again!" Phineas says and takes my hand. I look at our hands, then in his eyes.

"You don't have to do that, Phineas. I'm used to be by myself. It's just my life, everyone can't be as happy as you or your brother." I say and I can feel myself tear up. Phineas squeezes my hand. "No one deserves to be alone and no one deserves your tears, Isabella. You're a very strong person and I think you know that. So rub that frown off of your face and replace it with a smile!" Phineas says optimistic and I laugh.

"Well, I guess I can give this friendship thing a chance." I say as I smile at him. He smiles brighter and stands up from his chair and drags me out of the café. "Well, let's go and do something fun and crazy then!" He says and I follow him out.

The sun has started to set and the sky is beautiful. We run for what seems like an eternity until Phineas finally stops by a bridge.

"Phineas, what are we doing on this bridge?" I ask as I pant. "We're doing.. crazy.. things!" Phineas says as he stops panting and stands up straight. "Aand, what are you going to do?" I ask uncertainly. "This!" Phineas says as he climbs onto the railing. I scream as I look down under the bridge. It's like, 32 feet down to the water! "PHINEAS GET DOWN! YOU'RE GONNA DIE YOU STUPID BOY!" I scream as I start to panic. "Relax, Izzy. I hope it's cool that I call you Izzy by the way." He says. He has a nickname for me? Aaww, that's so cu- wait he's still on the railing! "Phineas, you need to get down from there!" I shout.

"Aw come on Izzy, I'm living!" he says. "Not for much longer if you stay up there!" I shout. "As long as you keep your balance, it's fine! If you think this is crazy, then watch this!" He says and with that, he jumps.

"PHINEAS!" I scream as I watch him dive into the water. He lands in it with a perfect splash-free dive. I run as fast as I can off the bridge and down to the water by the hill beside the bridge.

"Phineas! Phineas are you okay?" I ask as I watch the water. No reaction. I quickly take off my shoes and dive into the water. "Phineas? Can you hear me? Where are you?" okay I'm seriously panicking right now.

Then, something jumps out of the water and screams at me. I scream twice as loud and start to swim away as fast as I can. But the thing is faster than me and it grabs my waist and pulls me back.

"Relax Izzy, it's me!" Phineas says as I turn around. He starts laughing like crazy. "Hahah ooh, you should've seen your face! You were just like AHHH! An-and you thought I was like a freaking sea-monster or something!" Phineas laughs his ass of right now.

I splash water on him. "Shut up! It wasn't funny, I thought you were dead!" I say as I cross my arms in the water. "Hey, but I'm not!" he says as he tries to grab my wrist but I pull away. It's quiet for a moment before I start to laugh.

"Okay, it was pretty funny, but promise me that you'll never scare me like that again!" I say as I splash water at him playfully. "I promise. Maybe." Phineas says and grins at me. I roll my eyes as I start to swim into land.

Phineas follows me and when we're out I dry my hair a little bit and grab my shoes. Phineas follows me with a grin on his face. "Hey, why don't we go to the park? It's amazing to watch the sunset from the hill!" he says as he looks towards the park. I nod. "Okay! The last one to get there has to do the other's homework!" I shout as I run off to the park. "Oh no you didn't!" Phineas screams as he sprints off.

Phineas may have been faster than me in the water, but on land I beat him. "O-okay you win… I'm do-doing your biology essay!" Phineas pants and he rests his hands on his knees.

I'm panting too, but proudly. "But you ran off before me, I'm blaming that." Phineas says when he regains his breath. "Yeah yeah, whatever." I say with a smirk.

Phineas stands up and starts walking towards the hill. "And you said you weren't funny." Phineas mumbles. "I'm not! If you think that I'm funny then your sense of humor is very bad!" I protest. "Naah I don't think so, I've got like… well I'm friends with almost everyone and everyone thinks I'm funny so… I bet they would think you're funny too. Because you are." Phineas says as he nudges me.

We reach the top of the hill and sit down. The sun is just about to set and is in a perfect position. The sky is red, orange, pink, yellow and purple and the sun is big yellow-orange-red. "It's.. beautiful." Is all I manage to spit out. "It really is… but I've seen more beautiful things in my days." He says as he looks me up and down.

I blush a little, which is not normal for me. I'm used to creepy, immature guys who says I'm hot, but maybe it's different when someone really calls me beautiful. Well, I don't even know if he meant to say that, maybe he saw a fly in front of me or something!

"You know Izzy, I haven't dated so many girls, cause' seriously, guys who just dates girl after girl so they can brag about how many girls they've been banging. It's so sick, I can't believe how guys are using girls just like that. 'Banging' is not about bragging, it's about love, right? So why use it as an opportunity for a better rumor? So stupid!

Okay, now I'm speechless. That was so true and deep, in some way. He's so right. "Wow Phineas, I've been moving around the whole country and not even once have I met a guy who wants me for me and not just.. my looks, my rumor, to take advantage of me. You're a good guy, Phineas." I say as I smile a big, warm smile. He smiles back.

"I kind of forgot the point of what I was going to say there. I haven't dated many girls, no. But I know almost every girl in Danville and I'm friends with many of them. Heck, I'm friends with people all over the world from our world trip when we were 10! But I've never met anyone who's half as good as you. And I've only known you for 2 days!" Phineas says and he looks me in the eyes.

"Well, I wish I could tell you the same but… I don't have any guy-friends except you, I haven't dated a lot of guys and I don't know a lot of guys." I say as I laugh. "Yeah but I'm better than the guys you've dated, right?" Phineas says jokingly."

I laugh and nudge him before my gaze turns serious. "Well.. you see it's just that…. You know… that thing… you see I've… the thing is…. I've-""What are you trying to say Izzy?" I sigh. "I-I've never dated a guy Phineas" Phineas stares at me.

"Please stop staring at me. I know, I'm 16 for crying out loud! But I'm always moving and.. and something happened with a guy that made me distant and.. I'm having a hard time trusting boys.." I say, fully honest. Phineas looks thoughtful for a while before he looks at me. "What happened with that guy, Izzy?" He asks. I hesitate for a moment before I open my mouth.

"… On the school I went to 3 years ago all the guys were real fuckin' knuckleheads… one night when I was walking home through an alley, one guy from highschool ran up to me. H-he tried to.. to rape me, Phineas. And h-he hit me and he r-ripped my c-clothes off… But somehow, I managed to kick him between his legs and he fell to the ground. I r-ran as fast as I c-could h-home. It's.. hard to talk about, sorry. I've never told anyone about this, except my mother." I say between my sobs as I hug my knees close.

Phineas stares at me with sorrow-filled eyes. Then, he pulls me into a hug. He strokes my back as I start to tear up. "I'm sorry, I wasn't suppose to be this sensitive and stuff but.. whenever I'm talking or thinking about the memory.. you get it, right?" I ask as I look up into his eyes.

"Of course, Izzy. I just can't believe what you just told me. How someone can even try to harm such a beautiful and kind girl like you. It's unbelievable." He says as he hugs me closer.

"Yeah… I'm used to guys who wants me for my body thought.. many guys has tried to do what Jake did and some has tried to do what that guy did… I guess it's my life." I say as I hug him.

"Don't talk like that, Izzy. You're worth so much more." I close my eyes and sigh. "I don't know… maybe I'm not.."

**Okay, I thought the story needed a little bit of feelings too.. just kidding, it's romance, duh, of course it has feelings. Anyway, keep on **_**READ &amp; REVIEW**_


	6. Did he just say flying carpet?

I think I fell asleep on that hill, because when I woke up, I was on an unknown couch. I should have panicked, but I'm pretty sure this is Phineas's couch.

I groan as I rub the sleep out of my eyes. I stand up and look around. His house is nice, comfortable and cozy. I hear footsteps in the stairs. I look over to see a woman in red hair coming down the stairs.

She passes me and mumbles a "good morning". She walks about 2 seconds before she freezes and turns around. "Uhmm, who, may I ask, are you?" she's clearly confused. "I'm sorry ma'am. My name's Isabella and I… this is Phineas's house, right?" I ask. The woman nods. "Well I was with Phineas yesterday and we watched the sunset on a hill, I must have fallen asleep because I woke up on this couch.. I'm very sorry." I say as I smile an uncertain smile.

She smirks at me. "Oh, I understand. I'm Linda Flynn, Phineas mom. Welcome to our home, Isabella!" she says. I smile. "Well it's nice to meet you, mrs Flynn. I'm your new neighbor from across the street, by the way." I say.

Her eyes lit up. "Oh, you're the Garcia-Shapiros! Welcome to the neighborhood! It's wonderful that they finally decided to sell that house! The previous neighbors were so grumpy and boring and they hated loud sounds! But it was good sometimes, like when they called us when Phineas and Ferb had a party here when we were gone.. it reminds me of that party Candace had when she was 15… haha oh I'm talking too much, really! Phineas and Ferb are in their room, why don't you go up? It's up to the right, you'll find it!" Says Mrs Flynn.

"Uhm.. thanks Mrs Flynn! I'll find it!" I say as I walk up the stairs. There're so many doors here! Music room, 'Candace's room', bathroom, art room, computer room… Ah, Phineas and Ferb's room! I knock carefully on the door. "Phineas, are you in here?" I ask.

"Oh, yeah! Come in!" he says. I open the door and walk in. I look around. Two beds, one phonebooth.. this is the room I can see from my window! "Hey, I can see this room from my window!" I say.

"Haha, that's nice I guess. So, you fell asleep yesterday and I didn't want to search through your purse for the key, I mean it's private, so carried you here and put you on the couch with some pillows and blankets. I hope it's okay." He says.

"Oh yeah, of course it's okay! Thank you for not leaving me there! Any other guy would have done that." I say as I walk further into the room. "Well, I'm not any other guy, I'm one guy who actually respect you." He says as he sits down on his bed. "Uhm, where's Ferb?" I ask. "He's sleeping over at Vanessa's. Her dad was out of town for a while so they took the chance. Gross." Phineas says as he shuts his eyes. I laugh out loud.

"Haha I agree. Who's Vanessa? I haven't seen her in school?" I ask. Phineas laughs. "She's 22 years old! Ferb's had a crush on her since he was 10! Back then, she thought he was way too young but now, he's even taller than her! And I've never seen a couple that fits better together, actually." He says.

"It sounds wonderful. Imagine having someone who loves you in that way! Waking up beside him, cuddle with him, kiss him, talk to him, laugh with him, touch him, just love him and.." I pause and open my eyes. Phineas stands in front of me with a smirk.

"S-sorry, I got lost in my thoughts. Pretend you didn't hear that." I say, I can feel my cheeks grow pretty hot. "Nah that's okay, I'm pretty much like that too. And I agree with you, it sounds wonderful." He says and he winks at me.

"So Saturday, any special occasions in this town then?" I really hope so, because I wanna do something, being with Phineas yesterday made me more outgoing in some way, I think. Or maybe I'm just in some state.

"Well nothing special, actually. And when Ferb's not here, it's hard to build funny stuffs. Well, I guess I could build something funny!" Phineas says. "Sure, like what?" I'm actually very curious to see what Phineas is capable of.

"Hmm… how about a.. I know! Me and my friends made a flying carpet when we were kids, how about making another?" Did he just say _flying carpet_'? I'm pretty sure no one can make one of those!

"Uhm, you mean like a simulator carpet?"I ask. "What? No a real one! I promise, we made one!" should I believe him? He's my friend so I should trust him… and he said that they've done it before! But they were 10, maybe it was his imagination?

"If you're sure that you can build one, which is impossible, then okay!" I say. "The only thing that's impossible is the impossibility! You gotta Carpe Diem, Isabella!" he says as he puts his arm around my shoulders and moves the other arm in front of our faces, you know like when you look into the distance and make like circle movements with your hands.

I laugh. "Okay, Flynn. Let's see what you can do.


	7. Secrets revealed on a magic carpet ride

**I know, I know. Flying carpet, so cliché, but my imagination is not as big as Phineas's, and I thought, making one of his old inventions is better. At least I'm going to skip A Whole New World, that would be way too bad.**

Please review!

It took 2 hours and Phineas Flynn had made a real flying carpet. This is just sick. He's really amazing.

"So Izzy, what do you say? Am I good or what?" Phineas says fake-nonchalantly. I roll my eyes amusingly.

"I was wrong about you, Flynn. You truly are amazing." I say as I wink at him. He smiles and sits down on the carpet.

"You ready to go for a ride?" He says as he holds out his hand. I hesitate at first, is this safe? He would never risk hurting me, right? No, if this wouldn't be safe, then he wouldn't let me on this thing.

I reach for his hand and he grabs it and lifts me onto the carpet. I can just stare as I wave my hand under the carpet. Nothing. It's flying by itself. I laugh loudly. "This is the coolest thing ever!" I shout as I stretch my arms out and pretend to be an airplane.

"It's amazing, right?" Phineas says. "I can't believe it. It's like a dream. I'm not dreaming, am I?" I ask as I pinch myself. Phineas laughs and takes my hand so I stop pinching myself. I blush a bit.

"Believe me Isabella. You're not dreaming. Now let's go!" Phineas says as the carpet shoots up into the air. I wasn't really ready for that, so I put my arms around Phineas's waist. The thing is, I didn't realize I was doing that until the carpet slowed down.

I look up to see Phineas smirk, but I think I saw a faint blush on his cheeks. I release him and hug my knees while looking at the sky. We're pretty high up now, above the clouds. Is that possible? I thought it would be like -50 Celsius and how can we breathe up here? Wellwell, everything is possible around here, apparently.

"This carpet can fly for an eternity. I say, let's see what it can really do." Phineas says and with that, the carpet flies away. All I can do is enjoy the views and just… live.

Is this living for real? Doing stuff that makes you happy and satisfied? Probably. I'm 16 years old and I've missed out so much in life. Where did my childhood go? Of course, it followed my dad into the grave. Oh god, how I miss him. Okay Isabella, no sad tears now. You're with Phineas, on a flying carpet, going wherever the carpet takes us.

"This is the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me. I've never been so happy and I've never felt so alive!" I shout. "Thankyou Phineas." I say. "Hey, don't thank me. This is just what I do, invent things and let other people enjoy it." He says.

"No. Thanks for everything. I've never met someone like you, Phineas. You're exceptional. You've made my life better. In three days! That's not possi..- No, everything's possible. That's one of the many lessons you taught me. I've been going through a lot of hard times in my life. But when I'm here with you, every moment, every memory, they disappear, and I'm happy. Just listen to me and what I'm saying, I've never opened up so much for a person before. I just feel so free with you." I say.

Phineas looks at me for a long time. Then, he smiles the brightest smile I've seen on him so far. "I feel the same about you, Izzy. Maybe you already know that Ferb's not my real brother, but I've always thought of him as it. He's the only one I use to talk about when it comes to deep, serious stuff. But I feel like I have another one now. I feel like I can tell you anything, Isabella." He says as he takes my hand. I look at our hands and sigh happily.

Should I tell him about my father, how I really feel about it? I've never even talked to mama about him, not so much.

"And I can tell you anything, right? I can trust you." I say a little doubtful. I'm having such a hard time trusting people, but Phineas.. he makes it feel right. "Of course you can, Isabella. You can tell me everything. And I promise with my life, you can trust me to 100%. I would never let you down." He says. His eyes are sparkling with truth, I can see it. I know I can trust him with my heart.

"Well.. I want to tell you about my f.. my father then." I say. Phineas looks curious. "I haven't seen him, are your parents divorced or is he on a business trip or something?" he asks. Oh god, I can already feel myself tear up. This is the most sensitive topic for me.

"N-no, he's… gone." I say as I look down at my lap and bit my lip. I look at Phineas through my lashes, and I'm not overreacting when I say it looks like he just found out that his mom is a crazy murderer. "I-Izzy I'm.. so sorry I didn't mean to hurt you!" he says as he scoots closer to me.

I smile a reassuring smile. "No Phineas, you had no idea, of course you asked. It's okay." I say. Phineas takes my hand, I can feel that tingly feeling going through my spine again. "Are you sure?" he asks worriedly.

"Yes. He died when I was 4. Before that, we never moved and my life was perfect. He wasn't just my dad.. he was my best friend. I know, it sounds stupid but.. I talked with him about everything and anything. He went on business trips sometimes and when he came back, he always brought a heartshaped box with my favorite candy in it, bowshaped chocolate-pieces with toffee inside. Then he said 'I trade your favorite candy for my favorite smile.' And when I smiled, he gave me the box." I say as I smile. I look at Phineas, he smiles too.

"I would give anything to have him back. I miss him so much. And I never talk about this to anyone, mama and I can' talk about it. She misses him even more. It's so hard to have something you really want to let out, but you don't have anyone to let it out on. I don't think you understand but.." I look at Phineas. He looks at the carpet.

"My real dad is dead. He died when I was 5." He says quietly. I stare at him, then I look down. "I-I'm sorry. I didn't know." I say. "Of course you didn't. He was the creative and smart one. I got my talents from him. He taught me a lot about his tools, inventions, everything. He said that I had a big talent for it. When I was 1 and a half years old, I built a slingshot to shoot me up the stairs. Just when I tried it out, my dad walked past upstairs and when I came flying, he managed to catch me. When he told mom about it, she didn't believe him and when he showed her the slingshot, it was gone.

Not that I'm surprised, everything I build disappear. But my dad had seen it and he knew that I was a genius. I can't even remember building that thing, I was so young. But when I was four, my dad told me about it. He said that I couldn't talk, yet I could build a human slingshot. I laughed to that and he said that one day, I'll be something big. Ever since then, whenever I invent, I feel connected to dad. It inspires me, to know that my hero is watching me." He says and he smiles. I just watch him.

"I guess we both have the same hero then. Well, not the same same, but you know, our dads. He was my rolemodel too. Everything he did, I wanted to do. Every word he said to me, I remembered. And I really wasn't ready to say goodbye." I say. "Neither of us were, Izzy." Phineas says.

I couldn't take it anymore, I just let my tears fall. I hug my knees close and hide my head in my lap and just cry. Suddenly, I can feel a pair of arms embrace me. Phineas hugs me close to his chest and I just sob into it. I put my arms around his waist and hide my face in his shirt.

We sit like that for what feels like an eternity, before the carpet stops. I look up from Phineas's shirt to see a beautiful town with a big pointy tower in the middle. It's the Eiffel Tower, we're in Paris!

"Wow! We're in Paris!" I shout as I stand up. Phineas follows me. "Yeah, we are. Wanna check out the town?" He asks. "Of course! Come on, let's go! It's so much I want to see!" and with that, I'm off to the town.

_4 hours later_

Wow, Paris is the most beautiful thing I've ever seen. We've been to Louvren, Notre Dame(even though I'm Jewish, but it's cool to see it), Champs Elysees, we ate at a French café! Now, we're in the Eiffel Tower and the view is… priceless.

"This.. this is the most amazing, awesome, breathtaking thing that's ever happened to me. Except the carpet ride, of course." I say as I stare at the view. "Yeah, it's amazing. I've been here before, actually. On our trip around the world. But all I did then was searching for airplane-parts, our plane were destroyed and I had a bet with Buford. This is the first time I'm enjoying myself in Paris." Phineas says.

"Yeah, it's wonderful. And I'm happy I'm here with you, Phineas." I say. Phineas smiles and blushes. "Me too, Izzy. You're amazing." Maybe he thinks so. "Nah, I'm not that outstanding, but thanks anyway." I say a little bit nonchalantly.

"Not so outstanding? You're the most outstanding girl I've ever met! In a good way, of course. You're the most beautiful, strong, brave, funny, caring, cool, nice, awesome, beautiful, kind, beautiful girl I've ever seen! Did I mention that you're extremely beautiful?" Phineas says with a dreamy look on his face.

I giggle and smile. "yes, and thank you. No one has ever said that to me before, again. I feel the same about you Phineas. You're the coolest guy I've ever met." Phineas smiles that awesome smile of his.

His kind blue eyes smiling with that beautiful spark, that spectacular red hair glowing in the sun, those white perfect teeth he's showing when he grins like that, that wonderful, amazing, perfect, fantastic personality of his. That kind, loving, caring, creative, smart, funny, tough, gentle at the same time, encouraging, fantastic personality. Just him. He's perfect.

I think we all can hear what I'm realizing. I'm in love with Phineas. Oh god.


	8. So close!

Review, please! I'd be so happy to get some encouragement from you guys! Flames are acceptable too, of course. It would make my day to get to know what you think!

I'm in love with Phineas. Just great. Ugh why him, why now? I promised myself not to make too strong relationships with people? But here I am, falling in love for the first time? What's wrong with me? There's no way he feels the same way towards me, why would he? Sure, he said all those nice things about me, but it was probably just for cheering me up after that sad story about dad. And I'm debating with mind.

"Soo Phineas, ready to go home?" I ask as I smile a toothy smile. "Yeah, I guess. Come on Izzy, let's go!" Phineas says as he picks me up bridal style(if he wouldn't have held me, I would have fainted) and jumps off the tower. We land perfectly on the carpet and fly away in the twilight.

_2 hours later_

We haven't said much, it's just a comfortable silence. And I love it. "Do you use to watch the clouds?" I ask. "Well, no, not much actually. How bout' you?" Phineas says. "I did it all the time with dad. Mom and I did it sometimes when I was a kid too, it's one of my favorite things to do. Nowadays I use to do it by myself when I'm sad or something, or if I just want to think." I say.

"I'm pretty philosophical, right?" I say as I laugh. Phineas laughs too. "Oh yeah, you are. How about watching some clouds then? We're still not home in a few hours." He says as he lies down on the carpet.

"Yeah, but soon it will be dark and the stars will come instead. But that's also fun watching!" I say as I lay down too beside Phineas. It tingles in my stomach as hell, I can tell you.

"That cloud looks like a rocketship!" Phineas says as he points on a cloud and indeed, it does. "Yeah, it does. And that one looks like a unicorn on a meadow!" I say as I point to it. I can feel Phineas nod.

"That one looks like you, Flynn!" I exclaim as I point to a triangle-cloud with some messy pointy clouds in one of the edges. "Yeah, it really does! Huh, funny." Phineas says. "How come you have a triangle head, by the way?" I ask.

"Dad had the same headshape but before him, I have no idea." He says. "It's weird and rare."

"I think it's cute." I say as I ruffle his hair. He blushes and grins sheepishly. "Thanks. You're not too bad yourself." He says and he winks at me. I smile and look at the sky.

"That one's a bike." I say as I point to the sky. "A heart." Phineas says as he points to another cloud. "Yeah.. a big, beautiful heart." Just like yours, Phineas.

I can't tell him, right? No, it would ruin our friendship, the only real friendship I've ever had. I'm not gonna risk that. Right?

"It's getting dark now. Soon we'll be able to see the first star!" Phineas says excitedly. After about 15 minutes, the stars are visible.

"I've never seen so many stars, it's like being in space for real!" I exclaim. "Nah, in real space, there's even more!" Phineas says. I roll my eyes. "Yeah, yeah. It's still beautiful." "Again, I've seen beautifuller-not a word I know- but this is amazing too. But I can just look to the right and I'll see the most beautiful thing in the world." He says as he smiles at me.

Wait, I'm to the right! He really thinks I'm beautiful! This is absolutely the best day of my life. "Oh Phineas, you're so sweet. If every day with you is like this, I'll never be sad again." It's true, he's the best thing that's happened to me.

He smiles. "Same goes to you, Izzy. You're the most amazing and gorgeous girl in the world. Never forget that." I can feel myself tear up. "Your words are so beautiful, Phineas. Just like the rest of you, you're the kindest person I've ever met." And I love you.

The carpet starts to sink to the ground and I look down to see my house. "We're home." I say as the carpet lands on the ground in front of my porch. We step of the carpet and just then, a weird green ray hits it and it disappears.

I stare at the now empty ground with eyes big as saucers. "What just happened?!" I exclaim. Phineas laughs. "I told you, everything disappears. It happens all the time." He says. I turn to look at him and protest, but I found myself lost in his eyes.

"Thanks for tonight, Phineas. Tonight was really something to remember. For many reasons." I say as I smile. Phineas smiles too. "I agree. Sleep tight, Izzy." He says, but he's not leaving. Instead, we look deeply into each others eyes, and slowly, we lean in.

I start closing my eyes and he does the same. I can feel his breath on my face and my heart pounds inside my chest as hell. Our lips are barely an inch apart…

Suddenly, a car drives by and honk at us. We jump apart, faces red as tomatoes. Phineas rubs his neck and look everywhere except my eyes. I bite my lip and smile a nervous, uncertain smile.

"Hehe, well look at the time! I gotta go, se ya!" I say. Phineas cleares his throat. "Yeah, me too, mom's gonna blow off if she finds out that I'm not sleeping, you know how mothers can be, annoying and repetitively and…. Yeah, bye." He says and sprints off.

I unlock the door and walks in. I sigh loudly and lean my head against the door and slides down to the floor. I repeat everything that happened today in my head. Carpet ride, Paris, cloudwatching.. we almost kissed. We. Almost. Kissed.

Does that mean he likes me too? Hopefully. Wait, no! No relationships, Izzy! I forbid you! Okay, I'm forbidding myself now. But no, no relationships, no lovey-dovey. I can't even believe I fell in love! Ugh, I'm so stupid. Or am I really that stupid? Maybe this is a good thing… I'm just so confused right now.


	9. Girl talk

Don't have much to say, keep on reviewing and favoring, please! It means the world to me, thank you all!

I wake up to another sunny day. Sunday. What to do today? Maybe I can… I don't have any friends-friends except Phineas so… Maybe I can call Gretchen, I know her a little!

I climb out of bed and dress up in a pair of light-blue shorts and a black blouse. I put my hair up in a ponytail and tie it with a warm pink bow.

I pick up my phone and call Gretchen. "Gretchen speaking." "Hi Gretchen, it's Isabella." I say, a little bit nervous. "Oh hi Isabella, how are you?" she asks happily. "Just great, thanks! I was wondering if you're doing something today, cause' if you're not, I thought maybe we could do something? You know, get to know each other better." I say.

"Of course we can! Meet me at Gogoplex Mall in 30 minutes!" Gretchen says. Wow she's perky. "Okay, bye!" I say and with that, I hung up.

I walk down the stairs to get some breakfast after brushing my teeth and my ponytail. I sit down by the TV and start eating my breakfast. Nothing out of ordinary with this morning. Boring, I know. I finish my breakfast and grab my purse. I gotta catch the bus if I want to get to the mall in time.

_10 minutes later_

Gogoplex mall is pretty big, actually. But not a sign of Gretchen yet. I sit down at a café and pick up my phone. Then, someone covers my eyes. "Guess who?" Gretchen says in a singing-voice.

"Hmm… Gretchen?" I guess sarcastically. She walks up in front of me. "Hey, Isabella! Are you ready for a day at the mall?" She asks, as happy as always. "Absolutely!" I say and with that, we're off to explore the stores.

_2 hours later_

2 hours of shopping and yuck, I'm sick of it. 2 hours is not much, I know. But I'm not that much into shopping. It's fun for a while, but then it's just boring.

Gretchen and I sit down at a café. I order a latte and a cheesecake and Gretchen orders an ice tea and a cinnamon bun. Unusual, I must say.

"So, Isa. What do you think of Danville so far?" Gretchen asks. "It's great! The citizens are nice and the surroundings are beautiful! And the weirdest things happen." I say as I laugh.

"I agree. Have you made any friends except me?" Gretchen asks. "Well.. Yeah you know… I've made some friends.." I say, a little bit nervous. "Who?" She asks. "I've made friends with Phineas.." I say hesitantly.

"Oh really? Just friends or..?" Gretchen asks with a sly smile. I blush. "W-well yeah! It's nothing more, it's just.. buddys! Friends! Pals! You know!" I exclaim. Gretchen's smile turns bigger and she raises one eyebrow.

I give up. "Yesterday, he took me on a ride on a flying carpet! We flew to Paris where we spent the day, then we watched the clouds and the stars and then…" I say dreamily. Gretchen squeals.

"He took you on a flying carpet ride? That's so sweet! Did something else happen?" She asks eagerly. "Well.. we kinda.. almost.. kissed.." I say with a smile. Gretchen's eyes turns as big as plates and she puts her hands over her mouth.

"Oh my god! You! And him! Kissed! Shit!" She exclaims. "_Almost _kissed. You can't tell anyone, got it? I don't know if it would destroy his rumor or something, I mean he's popular! What would happen if someone found out?" I say.

"Isabella, everyone in school talks about you! The girls are jealous of how hot and beautiful you are and every single guy is drooling over you! Haven't you noticed?" Gretchen says.

"Uhm, no?" I say. They are? Am I blind? "Well they are and I don't think Phineas would be ashamed if someone found out! He wouldn't be ashamed of being with any girl, but still!" Gretchen says.

"Maybe you're right but… I can't have a relationship, I'm probably moving soon anyway! I never stay at the same place forever!" I exclaim.

"Isa, if you love something, you have to fight for it, no matter how hard the fight might be!" Gretchen says. "But I don't know if it's love… it's not even been a week!" I say.

"You don't need a week. Love isn't about how long you've known the guy, it's about how you feel towards him! How you love everything about him! I bet you know everything about him already, and what does time matter then?" She says.

Why is everyone so deep in this town?! "You're right Gretchen. But I don't know if I can handle having my heart broken if I must move." I say sadly. "It's up to you, Isabella. But I think you should be happy while you can. Live for the day, Isa. You can't just throw away the best years of your life!" Gretchen says.

Why am I always the one who's wrong.


	10. Invitations and decisions

Thank you for reading my story! It means so much to me! Keep on reviewing and favoring, I love you guys!

Gretchen really left me thinking there. She's right, I can't throw these years away? But can I handle loosing more people I love? The thing is hard.

I sit in my Hello Kitty pj's, watching TV. Sunday evening, pretty much on TV. I like watching Disney when I'm alone, though. Right now, I'm watching Tangled. Why is Flynn Rider so damn hot? Something's wrong with me.

My phone buzzes and I pick it up. Oh god, it's Phineas!

**P- **_**Hi Izzy. Sry bout' yesterday, want 2 check out the new karaoke bar tomorrow?;)**_

A karaoke bar? That sounds awesome! I've always loved to sing, but not in public. But it'll be fun to watch people sing

**I- **_**You've nothing to apologize for, Flynn. I was having the time of my life. I'd love2 go 2 the karaoke bar! See ya tomorrow!;)**_

**P- **_**Great! See ya in class, night Izzy:***_

**I-**_**Night Flynn:***_

He did a kiss smiley! Does that mean something? I've never dated or anything, how am I supposed to know?

Well, better go to sleep soon. Tomorrow's another wonderful day with a wonderful guy.

_Next day_

I wake up extra early today, and I can't figure out why. I never wake up before my alarm. Ever. Maybe I'm just exited about today.

I crawl out of bed and go to my closet. I pull out a warm pink dress that has long, tight sleeves and a pretty deep neckline, you know it's not v-shaped and shows everything. It's u-shaped and it shows the collarbones and things, but it's still a little deep. It hugs the right places and the skirt is wavy and reaches the middle of my thighs. Much of the back is visible in a u-shaped hole. A perfect dress, with other words. A perfect basic dress.

I put my hair half down, half up with braided bangs that meets by the back of the head, you know, how I had my hair the first day in Danville. I put on some mascara, lipgloss, some blush and a dark eyeshadow and brush my teeth. I look into the mirror. Perfect. It's a sexy, yet beautiful look. Dark eyeshadow seriously changes the whole face.

I put on a pair of black pumps and walk down the stairs. Hey, when you wake up early, why not dress up a little? It's always fun to be pretty.

I fry some bacon and eggs and pour up a glass of orange juice and sit down. I _love _tasty breakfasts. The bus honk outside, I grab some strong mint chewing gums and my purse and then I'm out.

I sit down beside Gretchen at the bus. "Hey Gretch!" I say happily. Gretchen stares at me. "Isa, you're _gorgeous_! I didn't know a human could be that gorgeous!" she says. I laugh and look down. "Thanks, I woke up early this morning so I thought, why not dress up a bit?" I say.

"I love it. And I know someone else who might love it too…" She says and that sly smile is back. I blush. "You think he'll like it?" I say. "He won't be able to keep his hands away!" Gretchen says.

"Good, I think?" I say with a crooked smile. I can see Phineas and Ferb walk into the bus, but we're in the back of it. They sit down in the front. Well, well.

_Later in school_

First period. Math. I. Hate. Math. It's difficult, boring and annoying! At least I'm in the same class as Phineas and Ferb.

But I'm still having some struggles with finding the classrooms. Left, right or straight ahead? Right. I start walking down the hall, but I can't find the right classroom. Then, the bell rings. Fuck.

All the students are rushing to their classrooms, luckily I managed to get into the bathroom before the students ran over me.

Great, now I'm late. Maybe it was straight ahead? Yes, it was. I go back the way I came and then straight ahead. There it is.

I walk into class, the teacher seems to be late. Yes. Although, it became quiet when I came in. I look up to see everyone staring at me. Okay, I have nothing against people staring at me, but so many? It's uncomfortable as hell.

Oh shit, one of the guys starts bleeding nosebleed. Okay, Isabella. Just make your way too Phineas &amp; Ferb casually.

I walk over to them and sit down. "Hey guys, what's up?" I say. "N-nothing much, w-we're just sexy-s-sitting here, d-doing nothing!" Phineas says while blushing madly and scratching his ear. I giggle.

"Phineas, get a hold of yourself, please." Ferb says while rolling his eyes. I laugh out loud. Phineas shakes his head. "S-sorry Izzy. I am a guy, after all." He says. "A guy, single, not gay. What do you expect…" Ferb says while looking innocent.

I roll my eyes amusingly at him, then the teacher walks in, and the most boring hour of the day begins.

_Lunch hour_

"Okay, so I was thinking of a yellow dress, what do you guys think about that?" Holly asks. "Holly, there's 1 week too prom and you haven't picked out a dress yet? You're running out of time!" Adyson says. "Yeah but I want to be the last one to choose so nobody will buy the same!" Holly says.

"Actually I haven't picked out a dress either. But I don't know if I'll go." I say. All the girls look at me. "Of course you have to go Isa, it's prom! That's someone you can't miss!" Katie says.

"But I don't have a date! I can't go by myself." I say. "Then you have to find a date!" Milly says. "B-but maybe I can go with a crew!" I say.

"We all have dates! I'm going with Baljeet, Milly's going with Buford, Adyson's going with Django, Gretchen with Nick, the quarterback, Holly with Jason, the basketball team's captain and Katie with Irving." Ginger says.

"What am I suppose to do then?" I say. "Every guy in wants you, I don't think finding a date will be an issue." Adyson says. "Yeah, even I am jealous at you!" Milly says.

"But I don't want to go with just anyone! I want my prom to be special, not just a night with a random boy who's drooling over me." I say as I cross my arms. "I think I know someone who can make your night special…" Gretchen says as she smirks at me.

"WHAT? You do? Who have you been with Izzy?" Ginger exclaims. I blush. "No! I haven't been with anyone! Well, not in that way, at least." I say. "But have you been meeting with someone?" Katie says.

"Well… n-not exactly 'been meeting' but we've been hanging out." I say. The girls squeal. "WHO?! Who is it?!" they scream in unison and at least half of the cafeteria turns to us. "Shh! Not so loud!" I whisper.

"Sorry, but you need to tell us! Who is it? Is it Jake? He's so gorgeous!" Holly says. I make a disgusted face. "I wouldn't date him if he were the last guy on earth!" Their jaws are hanging open now. "He pinned me against a wall and kissed me against my will, what do you think I should do, marry him?" I say.

"Oh. I didn't know he was like that. Well who is it then?" Adyson asks. I take a deep breath. "It's Phineas." I say quietly. "Phineas!" Katie bursts out. I look around panicked. He's looking. HE'S LOOKING.

"What the fuck, Katie?" Adyson says. Katie clasps her hands over her mouth. "Shit Isa, I'm so sorry!" She exclaims. I put my face in my hands. "Oh gosh… It's okay, Katie. I'm just a little bit ashamed right now… I should go." I say as I rise up and exit the cafeteria.

I receive a text message from Phineas.

**P- **_**Why did Katie shout my name like that?**_

Fuck. What am I suppose to say? "Well Phineas, she said your name because I was talking about asking you to prom!" Yeah, like I would say that.

**I-**_**She was asking me who I was spending last last night with. Not spend like that, you know what I mean;)**_

**P- **_**Kay, I got it;) See you after school?**_

**I-**_**Absolutely! **_

**P- **__

I really look forward to spend the afternoon with Phineas! But, there's three periods left. English, physics and health class. Lml.

_3 and a half hours later_

Health class is always so embarrassing. I'm glad it's over. Now, I look forward to an afternoon with the best guy in the world!

I stand by my locker and look for my tampons. I finally find them when someone covers my eyes. "Okay Gretch, what do you want?" I ask as she takes her hands away. I turn to see… Phineas. Great. Not embarrassing at all.

"Phineas, hi! Sorry, I thought it was Gretchen!" I say nervously. "Nope, it was me." He says and smiles. I look down in my hand and of course, I'm holding my tampons. I quickly turn around to my locker and put the tampons down in the bag, then I turn around again. "Soo, are you ready to go?" I ask with a toothy grin.

"Absolutely. And by the way, I saw that you were holding." Phineas says with a grin. I roll my eyes amusingly and nudge him playfully. He laughs and nudges me back, then I grab my bag and we make our way out of the school.

We walk to the busstation where we have to wait about 5 minutes for the local bus. There're not so many persons on the bus at this time, so finding a place to sit is easy. I sit down beside the window and Phineas sits down beside me.

"Ever been to a karaoke bar before, Izzy?" He asks. I shake my head no. "I've always wanted to go to one, though. It seems so funny in all those series I watch." Phineas laughs. "Well, it's much better in real life!" he says.

I rest my head on his shoulder and sigh happily. He's tense at first, but then he relaxes and puts his arm around me. "Have you got any other siblings except Ferb, by the way?" I ask. "I have an older sister. Her name's Candace, but she's in college right now. She'll come home for summer, though." He says. "What about you?"

"I don't have any siblings. I've always been alone with my dog. But that's okay, I love my dog!" I say happily. "That's good, then." He says. We chit-chat about a lot of get-to-know-even-better things the rest of the trip, but it's over faster than I thought. I kinda want to stay like this… but he's going to suspect something then.

"Okay, ready to go?" I ask as I pull away from his shoulder. I can see disappointment in his eyes for a milli-second before his signature smile returns again. "Sure!" he says and we step of the bus.


	11. Important!

**Okay guys, just a quick Authors note. I just want to tell you how much your reviews and follows mean to me. I'm pretty outgoing with this, so I'll tell you. I've got ADHD. Attention deficit hyperactivity disorder. It makes me a quite annoying person, I think. **

**Sure, I have friends. But it's not easy. I usually don't think before the words come out of my mouth, and that can lead to bad things. Ever since first grade I've had a best friend. We did everything together. But a year ago, she said she can't be my friend anymore. I'm annoying and I say hurtful things. Since then, I've changed. I'm friends with her again, but it's not as it used to be. **

**I can't blame her, of course. If I would meet myself, I probably wouldn't have liked myself. I'm not the best human in the world, exactly. I'm weird in many, many ways. And I'm pretty alone. I mean, of course I have friends, and I'm brave. But it's hard to ask them if the want to hang out, because I'm scared of a no. **

**So I don't do much, except my soccer and floorball team. I'm not appreciated for much. And because of that, when I step into the fanfiction world, everything changes. I haven't been here for long, but you guys inspire me! You write things like 'awesome story!' and 'thanks for sharing your talent with the world!' and when I read this things, I'm always on the edge of tears. **

**A smile always comes to my face and I can't tell you how much you mean to me. It may sound like I'm overreacting, but I'm not. Fanfiction is my life. And yes, I'm a nerd. But being appreciated for something… it's the best feeling in the world. To know that someone actually appreciates what you do. That's something that not comes up in my life so often. **

**And I have to remember that you can't go through life without a challenge, to find who you are and what you want to do. And that's why your Reviews mean so much to me, I feel important and wanted!**

**So I just want to say thanks to those who took their time to read this. I love you all, and I mean it!**


	12. A day full of surprises

As always, review and you'll make my day! I love you all!

We walked into the bar and it's everything I've dreamed it would be like! A scene with a piano and a karaoke machine, couches with tables in front of them, a bar and a dancefloor! This place is amazing.

"It's pretty cool, right?" Phineas says. "It's awesome! Come on, let's sit down!" I say as I drag him to a nearby free table. There's a girl singing on the stage, she's pretty good. She's singing 'blank space' with Taylor Swift. I love that song and you can't resist singing along!

_Booys only wan't love if it's torture_

_Doon't say I didn't, say I didn't warn yaa!_

_So it's gonna be forever_

_Or it's gonna go down in flames_

_You can tell me when it's over_

_If the high was worth the pain_

_Got a long list of ex-loves_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

'_Cause you know I love the players_

_And you, love, the game!_

'_Cause we're young and we're reckless! _

_We'll take this way too far_

_It'll leave you breathless_

_Or with a nasty scar_

_Got a long list of ex-lovers_

_They'll tell you I'm insane_

_But I've got a blank space baby_

_And I'll write your name!_

The applauses break out and she smiles and walks off the stage. Some guy walks up on the stage. "Okay that was Sabrina Johnson, wasn't she awesome people? Of course she was! Okay, who's up next?" He says.

It's quiet in the audience. "Come on, someone! Don't make me choose with some help of the spotlights!" He says. Still quiet. "Okay, you asked for it! Let's find some people with the spotlight, then!" He says and a spotlight appears.

It searches in the public and suddenly, it stops. On none other than… me and Phineas. Yeey…

"Aand we have a person! No wait, we have two persons! Come on up on stage, you two!" he says. Phineas smiles and turns to me. "Come on, Izzy!" "I don't know Flynn, I only sing in the shower! I've never performed on stage before, I don't think I can handle it…" I say as I look down.

He lifts my chin with his thumb. "Hey, don't think of any other than you and me. It's no one here, remember? And it's karaoke, you don't have to be good!" he says. I smile and stand up. "Fine, it's you and me." I grab his hand and drag him up on the stage.

I grab a microphone and so does Phineas. The song and the lyrics appear on a screen, even though I know this song by heart. I take a deep breath and look at Phineas. It's only me and him.

**If you guys want to hear this song, search on Everytime We Touch on Youtube;)**

Phineas starts singing the first verse.

_I still hear your voice, when you sleep next to me_

_I still feel your touch in my dreams_

I keep my gaze locked on Phineas and starts singing

_Forgive me my weakness but I don't know why_

_Without you it's hard to surviiive_

Then we sing together:

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life!_

Then the music plays the chorus again without song. I look at Phineas and laugh, he grins big, then he starts singing:

_Your arms are my castle, your heart is my sky_

_They wipe away tears that I cry_

And me

_The good and the bad times, we've been through them all_

_You make me rise when I fall!_

Together:

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast, I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky! _

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life_

This is so fun! Why didn't I do this earlier?

'_Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling_

_And everytime we kiss, I swear I can fly!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat fast_

_I want this to last_

_Need you by my side_

'_Cause everytime we touch, I feel the static_

_And everytime we kiss, I reach for the sky!_

_Can't you feel my heart beat so, I can't let you go_

_Want you in my life!_

We finish looking each other in the eyes and smile as the crowd goes wild. I'm panting a little, too. The guy walks up on the stage again. "Wow, what a show! This girl has an amazing voice!" he says and I smile as we walk off.

Phineas and I laugh as we exit the bar. "That was so fun! I can't believe how much I've missed out in life!" I exclaim. Phineas smiles. "I told you it would be fun! Singing is fun! And your voice is the voice of and angel, Izzy! You're incredible!" he says.

I blush lightly. "Thanks, I guess. I never knew that I actually could sing!" Phineas smiles. "Well, you can. I'm proud over you, Izzy." I laugh. "Now you sounds like my mother or something." I say. He laughs.

"So, are you going to the prom?" he asks. "Well, I don't know. I don't have a date and I'm not going alone. And my friends say that I can get any guy I want, but I want it to be someone special. I mean, it is prom, after all." I say.

"I hear ya. Want to go to the park? We can watch the clouds." He says. I nod eagerly. "Yeah, that would be fun!" we decide to walk to the park, I mean it's a beautiful day!

When we arrive we walk up the hill were we first hangout. We lie down in the grass and look up at the clouds. "That one's a fluffy bunny!" I say. I turn my head to look at Phineas. He just grins.

"What? What are you grinning at?" I ask. "Nothing, nothing." He says and his grin gets wider. "Do I have something in my face? On my dress?" I ask. "Relax Izzy, you'll see soon." He says. "Just lie down again." He says.

I nod and return to my laying-position. "That one's a bicycle." Phineas says as he points. I nod. "Yeah and tha… What's that?" I ask as I point to the sky. It's an airplane, and it's writing something of clouds!

"That airplane's writing something! Look!" I exclaim. Phineas nods... I take a closer look to see what it stands

"Will you go to prom with me… Izzy?" I ask, confused. Someone's asked me to prom? Who? "From… Flynn.." I read and I turn to look at Phineas. All of sudden, he's holding a bouquet of flowers!

"You love watching clouds so I though, why not make an invitation out of clouds? What do you say, care for another night with me?" he says while holding out the flowers.

I'm speechless. This is the sweetest thing anyone has ever done for me! I start to tear up. "Phineas I… it's beautiful! I love it!" I say as I take the bouquet and look at him. "I'd love to go with you, Flynn." I say and with that, I give him the biggest hug ever.

He lets out a surprised squeal, but then he hugs me back, a big, cozy hug. "I'll pick you up at seven."


	13. Finding the perfect dress is hard

Thanks for reading and please review and favorite! Okay, on to the story.

Prom's on Saturday. It's Thursday and I haven't bought a dress! I'm really running out of time here…

"I have to choose a dress! Should I go with purple, or maybe royal blue? How about yellow? Maybe orange? No no, orange is not my color… I can't go in black, my hair is black and I will look like an emo. Or like I'm going on a funeral or something, screw that! Damn, I hate hard decisions." I say. Adyson just stare at me. "Girl, you need to chill! I think it would be cool if each of us had different colors on our dresses! Mine is orange, Holly's yellow, Gretchen's green, Milly's red, Ginger's purple and Katie's pink!"She says.

"Soo, how about blue? I'm thinking about blue or pink. I really want pink too, you know. But I think blue's a better color on me…" I say. "I'd say blue. A royal dark blue would look fantastic on you!" Gretchen says.

"Whatever we have to go shopping!" I say. The girls nod eagerly and we make our way to Gogoplex Mall.

We look for hours but it's so hard to find a perfect dress! As we're about to give up, we walk past a store named 'A promnight's dream'. Seriously. We walk into the store and almost immediately I find a wonderful dress. I try it on and when I walk out of the fitting room, all the girls and a woman who's working there gasp. "Isabella, that's the most… you look… there's no words!" Gretchen says.

"That dress looks _wonderful _on you, dear! The color match your eyes so god and it shows of your beautiful curves very good!" The woman says. I blush a little. Then I turn around to look in the mirror and… wow. This dress is… flawless! I actually look great in it! Not to sound smug or anything, but really!

The dress is a royal dark blue strapless dress. It has gemstones(Or not like diamonds but you know, white beautiful pearls or stones) on the top of the dress, from the beginning to the beginning of the waist. There are gaps between them though, so you can still see the beautiful blue under and the stones create a beautiful pattern.

The dress has a heartshaped neckline that starts right above the breasts and pushes them up so it looks good. Under the gemstone-part there's a beautiful, thick taffeta ribbon in the same color as the dress. The ribbon reaches the middle of the waist and under that, the skirt begins.

It's a long, beautiful skirt that reaches the feet. It's alcantara, I think. It hugs my hips, butt and the most of my thighs. By the middle of the thighs, the right side of the dress has a slit and the dress also widens. Not very much, but it gets loose and when I spin, it twirls around my shins gracefully. The back is bare except six gemstone ribbons, two under the shoulder blades that intersect, two a few inches down that intersect, and the last two a few inches down that intersect.

By the hips the skirt starts and then it looks the same as the front. It's a breathtaking dress. I LOVE IT.

"This is the most beautiful dress I've ever seen! I love it!" I exclaim. "I'm sure Phineas won't be able to control himself!" Katie says. I blush at this, what if it's too much?

"It's not too much for a prom, right?" I ask. "It's perfect for a prom! Buy the dress, for God's sake!" Adyson says. I smile. "Okay, I'll take it!" I say. To the dress, I buy a pair of high heeled white pumps which is adorned with small, transparent gemstones that looks like grains of sugar.

Prom outfit, check.

**Okay, describing that dress was the hardest thing I've ever done. English is not my first language, I have to search for fabric-names and I have to describe it from top to toe. I hope you guys understood what I meant, if not just search for a dress like this and you'll find it. But I think you can imagine approximately how it looks. See ya in the next chapter!**


	14. Get ready for the night of nights

Like and review, please! It would make my day;)

Prom's tomorrow night. I'm nervous. Why am I nervous? It's just a dance. With the guy I'm in love with. Yep.

I sit in my couch, eating some gummy bears and watching LOL. It's the only romantic movie I like, I'm not that into romantic movies. I like horror, comedy, animated!

Then, my phone buzzes. I assume it's one of the girls asking me if they should go with gold or silver earrings or something. I pick it up and check it. It's Phineas!

**P- **_**Looking forward to tomorrow? I hope you're ready for the best night of your life;)**_

**I**_**\- Absolutely! I can only say the same, chosen a tux I hope;D**_

**P- **_**Tux? I'm going in a Justin Bieber shirt and crockers? I thought about checkered knee socks too, what do you say?**_

**I- **_**Haha jump in a lake or something;)**_

**P- **_**You're insulting my style:,(**_

**I- **_**I'll see ya tomorrow, nerd:***_

**P- **_**Still insulted, but seeing you are comforting;***_

**I- **_**:D**_

It's only messages and I'm blushing! Ugh, I'm gonna puke or something on his shoes tomorrow, I promise.

My phone buzzes again, this time it's Gretchen calling. "Hey Gretch, sup?" "I need your help!" Oh great.

_Next day, 4pm. _

Okay, it's four o'clock and I'm still in my pj's. I've wasted so much time, why didn't I start getting ready hours ago? I won't make it, there's no time! And _why _am I not getting into the shower?

I make my way up the stairs and jump out of my pj's and step into the shower. Shower is the best thing ever, just letting the hot water put you in trance. But, there's no time for trance! Okay, I have three hours, I have to relax.

I put in shampoo and conditioner in my hair and after that, I take a bath. The shower is for getting fresh and clean, the bath is for the smell. I've put in rose petals and strawberry-soap in the bath and I'm going to smell so good! Yeah, self-confidence.

After 10 minutes I climb out of the bathtub and wrap a warm, cozy bathrobe around me. Okay, time to get ready. First thing to do, your nails.

I'm just going with matte-white nails, because of my white pumps. It takes about 10 minutes to apply all the white layers, I mean you can't get it perfectly white after just one layer, everyone knows that.

When my nails have dried, I start with the makeup. I don't want to have too much, cause that's the worst thing I know.

I go with some dark eyeshadow, pretty much almost black, but not really. It's like black, grey, dark-beige. Black would be too hard. Then, I apply some dark blush, almost like a bronzer, to outline my cheekbones. I finish with some dark-pink, not too much pigmented lipstick. And on top of that, I apply lipgloss in the same color, so the lips will sparkle.

I fixed my lashes yesterday, so I don't have to worry about that. I have long, black, thick lashes now, and it's _so _beautiful.

I look into the mirror. I look fantastic, if I may say so myself. Now, the hair. I take out my hairdryer and starts drying my hair. It's thick, so it takes some time. After about 20 minutes, the hair is dry. My hair gets freakin' frizzy when I blowdry it, but if I take something in my hair before I dry it, I don't know what it's called but it's some mousse, it gets silky and smooth.

I take out my straightener and straighten my hair. When it's completely straight, I take out my curler. I make soft, easy curls at the edge of my hair and a little more in my bangs. I finish of with a royal dark blue mini-bow right above the left temple.

When my hair and makeup is done, I step into my dress. I put on a beautiful necklace with a silver chain and a real diamond hanging from it. I take out a pair of diamond earrings(what can I say, I love diamonds) and finish of the look with my white sparkling pumps.

I look into the mirror. Sparkly. I love it! The outfit fits perfectly with the hair and makeup and the accessories are just perfect to the dress! And the dress… Gretchen was right, I can't find any words.

I brush my teeth and use some floss, then I put some strawberry perfume on. I grab my white clutch bag with a golden edge and make my way down the stairs. I look at the clock. 6.45pm. Perfect.

Okay, Isabella. Get ready for the best night of your life, hopefully.

**End of this chapter, like and review! **

**Since the clock is almost midnight in Sweden and I'm going to school tomorrow, this was the last chapter of the day. But don't worry, I'll write the next one as soon as I get home from school tomorrow! When the most of you probably are asleep…;)**


	15. My promise is broken(Epilouge)

Review and favorite and I can't be happier!

I'm so nervous, what if this night isn't what I dreamed it would be? What if it turns out to be a flop? No, don't think like that, Isabella. Gosh, I'm nervous!

Then, someone knocks on the door. Shit, it's Phineas! Gosh, what have I done with my hair? I should have straightened it! No, curls are beautiful. No they're not! Open the door for crying out loud!

I walk up to the door, take a deep breath and open it. Phineas steps in and looks at me. He freezes and stares at me with his jaw hanging open.

"I… I-Izzy you're.. _gorgeous! _ I've never seen anything more beautiful in my entire life! Wow, I'm one lucky guy who's taking you to prom…" he says, all the time staring at me with wide eyes. I blush a little.

"Thanks Phineas! You're not so bad yourself, you're so handsome!" I say. Phineas wears a black tux with a dark blue mow tie. He has a white flower on his left side of the chest and in his hand, he's holding a similar white corsage.

I smile as I hold out my hand. Phineas puts the corsage on my right hand and kisses it. Ready to go, Izzy? He asks as he holds out his arm. I grab it and nod. "Yeah, let's do this!"

_10 minutes later_

A limo _picked_ us up, _a limo_! The school gym is adorned beautiful with light pink, blue and black balloons and garlands, confetti and tables with blue tablecloths and a lot of snacks, punch and flowers.

There are spotlights in the corners and a big golden disco ball in the middle of the ceiling and there're serpentines everywhere, too. They've made a great job. When I walk in, my friends come up too me.

"Oh gosh Isa, you're _so beautiful!_" They say. "You guys are gorgeous too!" I say happily. We talk for a few minutes before they leave. I turn to Phineas. He holds out his hand. "Care for a dance, beautiful?" he says. I smile and take his hand as he leads me out on the dancefloor. We dance to a few fast songs before we go and take some punch.

"This punch is so tasty! But where's Ferb?" I ask. "He's with Vanessa in Drusselstein, her home country. She was attending her grandmother's funeral and she wanted Ferb there to support her." He says. I nod.

One hour later the DJ speaks up. "Okay, everyone having a good time?" he asks as everyone cheers. "Great! Now it's time to crown the King and Queen of the prom!" he says and the crowd cheers louder.

He takes the King's crown. And the King is… Jake!" he says and Jake walks up on the stage and crowns himself. Then he turns to crowd and throws his arms in the air. Everyone shouts.

Then he takes a silver tiara. "And the Queen is… Isabella!" I shake my head frantically. "Excuse me, _what_?!" I exclaim. "Come on up on the stage, Isabella!" Jake says with a smug grin. I shake my head. "No I can't, I-Hey!" I say as the guys in the football team pushes me up on the stage.

Okay, it's too late. I turn to the DJ who crowns me. I smile at him and then I turn to leave, but Jake pulls me back. "Hey my Queen, you haven't even danced with me!" he says. I pull back from his arms. "Jake, I don't want to, let me go." I say quietly. "Oh I see, you don't dance. But that's okay, we can do something else then. Something like this." He says and again, he pulls me in and kisses me.

The crowd cheers and there's fire in my eyes. I slap him across the face and he releases. All the people laughs and says "Ohh!". He smirks. "At least you didn't try to pull away this time, maybe it looked like you liked it this time". He says. "Never in my life." I say as I walk off the stage angrily and the crowd surrounds me. "Gosh Isabella, you're the shit!" they say and some people pats me on the back with a "that's what I'm talkin' about!" but I can't think clear right now, I can't find Phineas!

I look everywhere in the gym but I can't find him. Several guys ask me if I want to dance, but I'm on the edge of tears right now. I see the backdoor to the garden and walk out. Phineas sits on the fountain edge with his elbows on his knees and his head between his legs.

I walk up to him. "Phineas are you okay?" I ask. He's not looking up. "Izzy, I-I'm fine just go." "But Phineas, you need to tell me." I say worriedly. "I said I'm _fine_, now leave." He says. "Phineas can't you just tell me-" "I SAID I'M FINE!" he shouts as he look up, his gaze hard and angry/sad.

I stare at him with tears in my eyes. His gaze turns into one of regret and sorrow. "Izzy, I'm sorry I just lost it…" he says. I stare at him. "It's just… he kissed you! And you did nothing to stop him!" he says. "What are you talking about? I-" "No, I can't hold it back anymore. I love you Izzy! I've loved you since the beginning and I can't believe how I've lived my life without you for so long! You're everything I've ever dreamed of Isabella!" he says. Then he closes his eyes, sighs and puts his head in his hands.

"I'm sorry Izzy, I…I can't believe I just said that, I know our friendship is ruined now and… Shit…" he says. I take his hands off his face and hold them. I look him in his teary eyes. "Phineas, I…" How do I say that I love him too? I've never done this before, I… "Izzy I get it. You don't love me and you never want to see me again. I'll just go…" he says and with that, he stands up and starts walking towards the gym.

_What do I do now, he's leaving! Okay Isabella, think of a way to tell him! _I run up to him and I do the first thing that comes up in my mind.

I grab his collar and smash my lips against his. He lets out a surprised moan in my mouth, but after a while, he smiles and kisses me back.

I put my arms around his neck hand he puts his hands around my waist and hugs me tight. He kisses me hard and passionate, and I kiss him back the same way. I pull away for a millisecond and laugh happily. Then I kiss him again and he lifts me and twirls me around.

We kiss for a long time and when we finally pull away, I cup his cheeks and look him in the eyes.

"Phineas, I never thought that I would break my promise to myself and develop a relationship, but you made me want to so bad! I never thought someone could love me, but I was wrong. And I never ever thought that I could love someone back, but boy, I was deadly wrong. You are the best thing that's ever happened to me and you've showed me how to live life! You've showed me how to be a normal girl. You've showed me how to love again!"

I stroke his cheek with my fingers. "And I love you, Phineas. I love you so much. And now that I've met you, I can't picture myself without you, because then I would be nothing again. You mean the world to me, Phineas." I say as I smile.

Phineas smiles back. "And it's only been two weeks. Impossible." He says and chuckles. I giggle and kiss him. "Nothing's impossible, Flynn."

**The end**

**Okay, what did you guys think? Review, please! **

**And I was thinking about making a sequel to this story, and it will take place right after the prom. A story about their relationship and taking the next step, you know;D If you guys think I should do that, then review! **

**I'm out for this time, I'll see you guys soon and thank you SO much for reading my fanfic, I'm so grateful and I LOVE you all!:D**


End file.
